Les trois voeux de Sam Evans
by Imagie
Summary: Depuis son retour, Sam ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Mercedes l'aime-t-elle encore? Que chanter au Glee Club? Qui est ce garçon étrange qui prétend s'appeler Trèfle? Et pourquoi lui propose-t-il d'exaucer trois de ses voeux?


**Les trois voeux de Sam Evans **

**(et l'unique souhait de Rory Flanagans)**

Cela faisait trois semaines que Sam était rentré à McKinley, et présentement, il n'en pouvait plus. Mercedes le snobait, trop occupée avec son nouveau petit ami, ses amis du Glee Club passaient leur temps en couple ou pire, entre couples et, pour couronner le tout, ses parents lui manquaient. Non, vraiment, il n'aurai pas dû revenir. Puis le souvenir de ses après-midi de streap-tease lui revenaient de plein fouet, et il s'égarait entre avant et maintenant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il venait de heurter un jeune homme un peu plus petit et possiblement plus jeune, agenouillé par terre. Ses livres s'étaient répandus partout au sol, et le pauvre tentait tant bien que mal de les ramasser, bousculé de toute part par la cohue humaine. Sam se baissa et commença à l'aider, saisissant rapidement les ouvrages et lui tendant sans un mot. Lorsque ce fut finit, il se releva et s'apprêta à repartir, faisant juste un petit signe de la tête, quand il sentit qu'on lui agrippait la manche. Il regarda le jeune homme, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

« -Merci, Sam Evans.

-Euh, de rien... »

Embarrassé, Sam n'osait pas avouer au jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom. Heureusement, il semble le comprendre de lui-même et lui sourit.

« -Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, hein? Ça ne fait rien. Je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance en vrai, en tout cas. »

Sam le fixait, abasourdit. Il devait avoir les yeux les plus clairs qu'il n'ai jamais vu. En revanche, son accent lui sembla bizarre.

« -Écoute, Sam Evans, tu es le premier dans cette école à avoir fait attention à moi, et j'aimerai t'en remercier.

-Oh, c'est rien, mec, répondit Sam en reprenant ses esprits. T'inquiète.

-Non, vraiment, j'insiste. Je vais t'accorder trois vœux, d'accord? »

Sam le fixa, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux. Mais il semblait grave, et les piques ironiques qu'il aurait pu lancer demeurèrent à l'état de pensées dans la tête de Sam.

« -Normalement, je ne fais pas ça, mais bon, tu en semble digne, reprit le jeune homme. Alors voilà, tu as trois trois vœux Si tu n'as pas d'idée tout de suite, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne serais jamais bien loin, de toute façon.

-Hein?

-Bon, j'ai cours, Sam Evans, je te laisse. Réfléchis bien!

-Et mais, attends! Comment tu t'appelles?

-Trèfle, cria le garçon depuis le bout du couloir. »

Sam resta au milieu du couloir, perplexe. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce garçon auparavant, et pourtant, quelque chose de familier se dégageait de sa présence. Trèfle, avait-il dit? Sam sursauta. Quel abrutit! Ce n'était évidement pas son vrai nom que le jeune homme lui avait donné, tout au plus un surnom étrange. Trèfle, il prétendait s'appeler trèfle. Et il lui avait accordé trois vœux. Sam haussa les épaules et s'achemina vers sa salle de classe. Après tout, des malades, il y en avait un peu partout. Celui-ci avait juste les yeux beaucoup plus bleus. Il le rangea donc dans la catégorie « folie douce » de son esprit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

« -Sam? demanda soudain une petite voix, le coupant dans ses errances. »

Le jeune homme se tourna et tombe nez-à-nez avec son amie Brittany. Elle aussi était dans la catégorie « folie douce », d'ailleurs. La jeune femme le regardait étrangement, comme si elle tentait d'évaluer quelque chose.

« -Salut, Britt'.

-Toi aussi, tu peux le voir?

-Voir qui? questionna-t-il, perplexe.

-Ben, le leprechaun! »

Durant un court instant, Sam se dit qu'elle devait plaisanter. Puis il se souvint que c'était Brittany, la même Brittany pour qui, l'an dernier, on avait dû faire semblant de croire au Père Noël. Il respira doucement, et reprit.

« -Ah, lui? Oui oui, je le vois!

-Oh, et moi qui croyais être la seule! Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Toi aussi tu as droit à trois vœux? Les miens, ils étaient super! Heureusement, continua-t-elle plus bas comme si la prochaine phrase était un secret absolu, il vit chez moi, alors je pourrais toujours lui demander autre chose si jamais il le faut.

-Il vit chez toi? s'écria Sam, interloqué.

-Hum. Mais il ne s'entend pas très bien avec Lord Tubbington, ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus triste du monde. »

Sam se tu. Cela expliquait l'accent, du moins en partie : il n'était pas d'ici. Il voulu demander le nom du jeune homme à Brittany, mais cette dernière était déjà loin, partie sans bruit. En fixant le couloir, il colla dans son cerveau une petite étiquette sur le visage de Trèfle. Il y avait désormais marqué « folie douce » et « intriguant ».

* * *

Le premier vœu de Sam fut un vœu de hasard. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à en avoir besoin, et n'avait d'ailleurs rien demandé. C'était ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas qui était venu à son secours, lorsqu'il en avait eut besoin.

C'était un jeudi, quelque chose comme le quatorze février. Et Sam avait totalement oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin. Alors, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du Glee Club et qu'il vit tous les autres assemblés se câlinant dans tous les sens, il se sentit soudain très seul. Et encore plus lorsqu'il surprit Mercedes disant au revoir à son copain dans le couloir, faisant mine de ne pas le laisser partir et l'embrassant sans cesse. Déprimé, il s'assit dans un coin de la salle, célibataire parmi les couples.

« -Eh, dis soudain Rachel, se détachant un peu de l'étreinte de Finn, vous n'avez pas envie de faire un truc tous ensemble, ce soir, pour la Saint Valentin?

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-Je ne sais pas, on pourrait aller faire du roller? »

Un murmure approbateur lui répondit, comme si l'idée plaisait à tous le monde. Sam gémit intérieurement : ainsi, même la plus ridicule des sorties en couple de lui serait pas épargnée! Il regarda autours de lui : il était bien le seul célibataire de la salle. Mike et Tina, éternellement condamnés à se regarder dans les yeux, Finn et Rachel, dont les étreintes ressemblaient de loin à une prise de catch, Mercedes et son armoire à glace, Arty et Sugar, Blaine et Kurt, Quinn et Joe, Santana et Brittany et Puck, qui trainait une demi-douzaine de filles derrière lui et dû barricader la porte pour être certain qu'aucune d'elles ne viendrait troubler le cours du Glee Club. Il n'y avait que lui pour être seul.

« -Hein, reprit Rachel plus fort, qui est partant pour un roller ce soir? »

Une quinzaine de mains se levèrent et on commença avec enthousiasme à faire des plans pour la soirée, qui irait avec qui, mangerait-on ensemble, fallait-il apporter des rollers et qui serait le chauffeur désigné ce soir pour ne pas boire (dans le fond de la salle, Kurt regarda Blaine avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ce dernier lui jure qu'il ne toucherait pas à une seule goutte d'alcool de la soirée). A cet instant, Sam aurait vraiment aimé que M. Schue arrive, mais le professeur ne semblait pas décidé à faire son apparition. C'est donc avec horreur qu'il regarda Sugar, Santana et Rachel lui foncer dessus et le saisir par les poignets.

« -Et toi, Sam, tu viendras, n'est-ce pas? demandèrent les jeunes filles sur un ton sans appel.

-Euh... Vous savez, les filles, moi j'ai déjà... commença Sam avant de se taire en croisant le regard meurtrier de Santana. »

Soudainement, son portable sonna. « Oh, pourvu, pensa le jeune homme, pourvu que quelqu'un m'aide à m'en sortir! Par pitié, je veux qu'on m'aide à éviter cette sortie stupide! ». Malgré le numéro inconnu qui s'afficha, il décrocha.

« -Allo?

-Sam, fit une petite voix au bout du fil, c'est moi. »

Rien qu'à l'accent, Sam reconnu son interlocuteur. Autours de lui, ses trois amies se bousculaient, tentant d'entendre ce qui se disait et qui pouvait bien appeler Sam en cet instant.

« -Tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir, n'est-ce pas? »

Sam se demanda de quoi le jeune homme voulait bien parler, puis surpris le regard déçu de Rachel, et décida de jouer le jeu.

« -Euh, non, non! Quelle heure?

-Vingt heure, chez toi?

-Parfait, parfait!

-Premier vœu exaucé! Au fait, regarde vers la porte, dit la voix en raccrochant. »

Sam s'exécuta et aperçut Trèfle derrière la porte, qui lui sourit et fit un petit signe de la main, avant de se fondre dans la masse des gens qui allaient et venaient. Aucune de ses amies ne semblaient avoir vu le jeune homme, et il sentit la pression sur sa manche se relâcher un peu.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il devant les yeux de cocker de Rachel, j'avais déjà promis ma soirée.

-Oh, mais ça change tout, s'écria Sugar, soudainement toute excitée. Qui c'est?

-Oui, Sam, reprit Rachel qui avait récupéré à une vitesse sonique, comment elle s'appelle? »

Sam se sentit piégé. Puis, choisissant la facilité, il répondit laconiquement, considérant qu'après tout, elles n'avaient pas à _tout_ savoir.

« -Euh, Clover, dit-il rapidement. C'est Clover. »

Heureusement, M. Schue entra dans la salle à cet instant, coupant court à toute autre question qui aurait pu être posée au jeune homme. Sam soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour son premier vœu.

* * *

« -Sam? cria la voix de Carole depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un pour toi! »

Sam descendit, se demandant qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir à une telle heure de la soirée. Pitié que ce ne soit pas Rachel, venue pour le supplier de participer à cette stupide sortie en roller! Heureusement, ce n'était pas Rachel. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Devant lui se tenait le jeune irlandais, souriant dans son manteau rouge à carreaux.

« -Ben, répondit ce dernier soudain légèrement moins joyeux, on avait dit huit heure chez toi, il est huit heure et je suis chez toi. »

Sam se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir brusqué le jeune homme qui lui avait rendu un tel service le matin même. Il n'avait pas compris que l'autre était sérieux.

« -Excuse-moi, je croyais que tu plaisantais. »

Soudain, Sam se précipita sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras dans un élan.

« -Euh, Sam, fit une petite voix étouffée.

-Attends! »

Une voiture passa dans l'allée, s'arrêta devant la maison des Hummel. Rachel ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda le couple enlacé sur le porche et cria à un interlocuteur invisible pour Sam : « Mon Dieu, mais il a vraiment un rencard! ». On entendit quelques éclats de rire hystériques alors que la voiture redémarrait et repartait dans la nuit.

« -Whoa, fit Sam en lâchant enfin le garçon, je ne pensais pas qu'elles viendraient _vérifier_. Eh ben, tu as bien fait de venir! Je te dois une fière chandelle! ».

L'autre sourit dans la pénombre. Il se recula un peu, rougissant, puis se racla la gorge.

« -Mais entre, entre, dit Sam en invitant le garçon à l'intérieur. »

Sam lui fit poser son manteau dans l'entrée, et fila dans la cuisine s'excuser après de Burt de lui imposer ainsi un invité surprise. Le père de Kurt leva la main pour couper court à toute sorte de pardon et lui souhaita juste une bonne soirée avant de monter à la suite de sa femme.

« -Bon, dit Sam après qu'il soit revenu près du garçon, que veux-tu faire? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir prévu quelque chose.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien, répondit l'autre. Je m'en doutais, alors j'ai prit ça, dit-il en sortant le dvd d'Avatar de son sac à dos. Je sais que c'est ton film préféré, et que tu as dû le voir une centaine de fois, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux chez les Pierces. »

Sam cru qu'il allait l'embrasser tellement il se sentait content en cet instant. Non seulement il échappait à une soirée entre couples qui promettait d'être des plus barbante pour le célibataire qu'il était, mais en plus de ça il allait passer la soirée avec un garçon sympathique quoique inconnu à regarder l'un des seuls films dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Soirée parfaite en perspective.

Il se remua et, après avoir remercié le prétendu Trèfle, alla chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine, prenant deux sodas dans la contre-porte du frigidaire des Hummels. Il retourna au salon, où le jeune homme s'était installé à ses aises, s'asseyant sur un coussin à même le sol.

« -Tu ne veux pas le canapé?

-Oh, non, répondit l'autre avec son accent bizarre, je suis bien mieux par terre. Les Pierces ne comprennent pas pourquoi, mais je préfère. »

Sam décida de s'assoir à côté de lui, et prit un coussin qu'il posa également sur le sol, non loin du canapé qu'il utilisa comme dossier. Il donna un soda au jeune homme, ouvrant le sien, galéra deux seconde pour retrouver le bouton « play » de la télécommande et finalement, lança le film.

Pendant les vingt premières minutes, aucun des deux garçons n'osa parler. Puis, alors que l'action s'accélérait, Sam, qui commençait à connaître les dialogues par cœur, se mit à répliquer en même temps que les personnages, dans un na'vi parfait. Soudain, un petit rire mal contenu à sa droite le tira de son monologue, et il rougit.

« -Non, non, répliqua Trèfle, ne t'arrête pas! C'est marrant, tu le parle très bien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi passionné auparavant.

-Et pourtant, répondit Sam en reprenant confiance, ce n'est pas mon film préféré, tu sais?

-Ah bon? »

Le visage du jeune homme sembla se décomposé un peu, comme s'il était déçu d'avoir manqué son coup.

« -Oui. Si je devais choisir un film favori, je crois que je pencherais plutôt pour Le Monde de Nemo. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois avec mes frères et sœurs, se justifia-t-il devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis.

-Oh, je vois! répondit-t-il. Ils te manquent?

-Un peu, oui. Et toi? »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant se concentrer sur l'écran. Enfin, il reprit la parole, et Sam devina à sa voix qu'il tentait simplement de contrôler ses émotions.

« -Carrément.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Je peux t'en poser une en retour?

-Hum, fit Sam doucement. De quel pays tu viens?

-De l'Irlande! Brittany ne t'a pas dit? Oh, j'étais furieux lorsqu'elle m'a confié t'avoir expliqué où je vivait, ajouta-t-il. Alors je pensais que tu savais ça aussi. A moi, reprit-il gaiement. Est-ce que la rumeur lancée par Kurt Hummel selon laquelle tu te teindrais les cheveux est vraie?

-Non, répondit Sam, ce n'est pas exactement cela. Je les éclaircie avec du jus de citron, mais ils ne sont pas teints. Mais comment tu sais ça? s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'étais pas au lycée l'an dernier pourtant.

-Brittany, répondit l'autre en guise de toute réponse. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a donné ton numéro, j'espère que c'est okay? »

Sam acquiesça sans y penser. Après tout, le jeune homme était loin de l'avoir harcelé, il avait même volé à son secours! Il n'y avait aucune raison qui devrait l'empêcher d'avoir son numéro.

« -Cette question était nulle, ajouta Trèfle, tu peux en reposer une.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça? demanda Sam, assez curieux. Je veux dire, je suis très content et tout mais pourquoi tu joues au farfadet?

-Parce que je suis un farfadet! Regarde, n'ai-je pas accomplis ton vœu? »

Il n'avait pas tord, mais Sam refusait toujours de croire qu'il était juste une petite créature de légende invisible aux yeux des autres. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé savoir comment le jeune homme avait réussit à savoir qui il était (quoique, en y réfléchissant, il avait certainement demandé à Brittany. Mais alors, pourquoi Sam?) et qu'il avait besoin de lui pour échapper à la fête de la Saint Valentin.

« -Encore mon tour, lança l'autre. Es-tu toujours amoureux de Mercedes Jones? »

Sam le regarda, en silence. Trèfle sembla se tasser un peu, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en posant la question. Sam le trouva aussi mignon que son petit frère lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait outrepassé les règles, et décida de répondre honnêtement.

« -Ça dépend, pour tout te dire. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que oui, et quand elle chante, je crois que tout pourrait repartir comme avant, mais la plupart du temps, elle est juste super distante et je crois que je m'en fiche un peu. »

Il se tut. A l'écran, les deux grandes créatures bleues s'enlaçaient, comme pour souligner ses paroles, et pendant toute la scène, aucun des deux garçon n'ouvrit la bouche.

« -Pourquoi, répéta alors Sam tandis qu'une magnifique explosion venait de réveiller les personnages, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Je n'ai pas eu de vraie réponse, argua-t-il devant l'air étonné de Trèfle. Et quel est ton vrai nom? »

Le jeune homme le fixa doucement, comme s'il essayait de transmettre un message par le regard, puis se décida à répondre, voyant que Sam ne comprenait pas.

« -Je fais ça parce que tu m'as aidé, et que c'est ainsi qu'une créature magique remercie son adjuvant dans les contes de fée. Je suis une créature magique, Sam Evans, tu sais? »

Sam ne dit rien, mais il commençait à le croire. Il nota tout de même que Trèfle se taisait, esquivant la question et ne lui donnant pas son prénom.

Personne ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du film. Au moment de partir, le farfadet se leva et récupéra son dvd, retapa les coussins, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sam le suivit silencieusement.

« -Écoute, merci beaucoup, dit enfin Sam d'une voix un peu rauque. Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée de Saint Valentin que j'ai jamais eu.

-Oh! De rien, répondit l'autre en souriant nerveusement.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te ramène chez toi?

-Oh non, merci, je vais marcher un peu, ce n'est pas très loin. J'imagine que je te verrai pour ton second vœu, Sam Evans.

-Pas avant? demanda Sam, un peu déçu. Après la soirée que tu m'as offert, j'aimerai te rendre la pareille.

-Surtout pas! Ça annulerait complètement l'effet des vœux, expliqua le leprechaun. Mais on peut être amis, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ici.

-Ça me va, répondit Sam, plutôt content. »

Il ferma la porte derrière le petit farfadet qui avait toujours de très grands yeux bleus mais que Sam, pour le coup, ne classait plus dans la catégorie « folie douce ». Il venait d'être rangé dans « ami ». Mais l'étiquette « intriguant », elle, restait bien en place.

* * *

Le second vœu fut une fois de plus tout à fait fortuit, et, une fois de plus, il amena Sam à se demander comment Trèfle faisait pour toujours savoir qu'il avait besoin de lui au moment où il avait réellement besoin de lui. En effet, même en dehors des vœux, Sam avait constamment l'impression que son ami savait où il était et ce qu'il faisait et surtout, qu'il sentait s'il était en difficulté et était capable d'arriver dans la minute, même si l'obstacle n'était qu'un minuscule exercice de maths ou bien une table à déplacer. Quelque part, et bien qu'il ne puisse expliquer ce phénomène, Sam trouvait cela rassurant. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part, sur lequel il pouvait compter en toute occasion.

La semaine qui avait suivit leur « rendez-vous », les filles n'avaient pas cessé de questionner Sam, le harcelant. Qui était cette mystérieuse Clover, pourquoi Sam ne leur présentait pas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas au Glee Club, avait-il oublié Mercedes, comment était-elle, en quelle année, cela faisait-il longtemps et Sam était-il amoureux d'elle? Tant de question auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre vraiment et qu'il tentait toujours d'esquiver le plus possible. Pourtant, il y était bien parfois forcé, et inventait, collant cependant le plus possible à la réalité de ce qu'il faisait avec Trèfle. Le seul point positif qu'il voyait était le fait qu'elles ne semblaient pas avoir compris que, ce fameux soir, Sam enlaçait un garçon sous le porche, et qu'il leur mentait. Il devait faire trop sombre pour qu'elles l'aient vu, et cela arrangeait bien le jeune homme.

Mais quelque chose semblait bizarre, quelque chose que Sam ne comprenait pas. Il avait parlé aux autres d'un garçon qu'il avait croisé, et personne, à part Brittany, ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'un étudiant venu d'Irlande était présent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le voir, comme si Trèfle n'existait que pour eux. Cette idée ne déplaisait pas à Sam, mais il trouvait dommage que personne d'autre ne le connaisse, lui qui pourtant gagnait à être compté dans ses amis.

Lorsqu'il eut besoin de son second vœu, Sam se trouvait dans les vestiaires des garçons. Il sortait du cours de natation synchronisée et s'habillait après une douche brulante. Sa peau sentait encore la piscine, et les vapeurs de l'eau chaude, ajoutée au confort qu'il avait ressentit lors de la baignade, l'avaient complètement endormi et ramolli. En pantalon seulement, il s'assit une seconde pour enfiler ses chaussettes, et laissa sa tête aller contre le casier le plus proche. Il dû s'assoupir un moment, car il y eut un blanc dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sam paniqua. Pourquoi y avait-il des gens autours alors qu'il était à moitié nu? Et pourquoi le fixaient-ils ainsi? Ce n'était pas ses amis, ou des sportifs qu'ils connaissait. C'était l'équipe de hockey et leur chef, une espèce de grande fouine rousse avec une coupe mulet assez ridicule. Tous le regardaient en rigolant entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Rick se penche sur lui, l'œil mauvais.

« -Tu es la tapette de la natation synchronisée, pas vrai?

-Hein? »

Sam voulu protester, mais la piscine, la douche et sa petite sieste improvisée l'avaient beaucoup trop ramolli pour qu'il y parvienne correctement. Malgré la peur qui commençait à affluer, il n'avait qu'une envie : se rendormir. Sam serra le poing, tentant en vain de se secouer.

« -On n'aime pas les tapettes, nous, n'est-ce pas, les gars? reprit Rick, un murmure d'approbation lui répondant. On tolère la fille Hummel parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un avec elle, mais là, toi... Tu n'as personne, finit-il méchamment. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend ça, hein les mecs? »

Il se rapprochèrent dangereusement et Sam se redressa. Ils étaient au moins cinq, peut-être six, et dans l'état de fatigue où il se trouvait, Sam savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. En temps normal, il en aurait eut trois. Là, il doutait de pouvoir seulement frapper Rick au visage. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie...

« -Tu vas prendre pour les autres, sale détraqué, murmura Rick, menaçant. »

Il leva le poing et l'abattis sur Sam, qui gémit faiblement et se leva le plus vite qu'il pu, adoptant une position défensive. Tous avançaient vers lui, et il compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. « Mon Dieu, pensa-t-il dans un dernier éclair, comme je voudrai que que quelqu'un arrive! Pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide! » Puis les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, et Sam sentait sa résistance, déjà plutôt faible, se réduire à néant. Avant se s'écrouler à terre, il aperçut une sixième personne dans le fond de la pièce, qui tenait un téléphone portable, comme s'il _filmait_. Trèfle?

Alors qu'un énième pieds s'enfonçait dans ses côtes, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, entre deux éclats de douleur, à ce qu'il venait de voir. Trèfle filmait la raclée qu'il se prenait? Puis les coups empêchèrent Sam de réfléchir à autre chose que la douleur.

« -LAISSEZ-LE TRAQUILLE! »

Les coups cessèrent, et Sam se redressa. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix, et cet accent étrange. Il regarda Trèfle fendre le groupe et pousser des coudes pour parvenir à lui, et s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

« -Sam, est-ce que ça va? »

Sam se contenta de hocher négativement de la tête. Soudain, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit que quelqu'un crachait, et regarda Trèfle faire volte-face, se tournant vers ses agresseurs. Rick venait de lui cracher dessus, en plein dans les cheveux.

« -Alors, c'est toi la copine de la pédale?

-Et alors? répondit Trèfle, furieux.

-Alors, toi aussi, tu veux qu'on te frappe? Tu n'as pas peur de pleurer? »

Sam cria en voyant un poing s'abattre dans la figure de son ami. Immédiatement, le jeune homme répliqua, faisant barrage de son corps entre le groupe et Sam, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger. Sam n'arrivait pas à se relever pour l'aider, et il se sentait un peu plus coupable à chaque coups que son ami encaissait. A un moment, alors qu'un uppercut venait de lui arriver dans le ventre, Trèfle chancela, et jeta un regard à Sam, qui faisait des efforts pour se relever. Et il lui _sourit_. Un sourire confiant, gentil, comme s'il savait que tout allait bien se passer. Ses lèvres articulèrent quelque chose silencieusement, pour que personne n'entende, quelque chose comme « Ne bouge pas. ». Puis il prit un coup de poing dans la figure et chancela à nouveau, reculant d'un pas.

« -ARRÊTEZ CA! »

La voix, forte, résonnait dans la salle, faisant vibrer les murs. Derrière le groupe, coach Beiste, accompagnée de Brittany, venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Elle se dirigea vers les cinq fauteurs de trouble, les poussant en arrière. Elle saisit Rick par le col, le soulevant légèrement. Sa voix puissante tremblait de rage.

« -Arrête ça, sale petit abrutit! Pour vous cinq, c'est l'exclusion immédiate, c'est clair? Je me fiche de ce que va dire Figgins, je me fiche du conseil d'administration : si je vous revois une seule fois dans ce vestiaire, si je vous croise dans les couloirs, je vous met dehors. Et pas gentiment. C'est compris? hurla-t-elle. »

Les cinq garçons se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste. Trèfle tomba à terre, épuisé, et se tourna vers Sam, qui réussissait peu à peu à se relever. Il lui semblait que chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureux, à présent. Il chercha son souffle, regardant son ami qui lui sourit doucement.

« -Excuse-moi, dit Trèfle dans un souffle, je n'ai pas été très rapide. »

Sam sourit, puis grimaça. Sa joue lui faisait mal. Il tendit la main à Trèfle, l'aidant à se redresser. A côté de lui, Brittany prenait son bras et le passait au dessus de ses épaules, afin de l'aider à marcher. Sam sentit que le professeur faisait de même avec lui, et il se laissa faire, épuisé. Il se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'infirmerie. Dès qu'il fut allongé sur un lit, Sam ferma les yeux, ne faisant plus attention au reste, et s'abandonnant tout entier au confort du matelas. Juste avant de sombrer, il rangea Trèfle dans l'unique case « meilleur ami » de son esprit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une ou deux heures plus tard, il constata qu'il était toujours à moitié nu et que Trèfles occupait le lit voisin du sien, et qu'il le regardait. Le jeune homme rougit en voyait qu'il était finalement éveillé, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Sam se redressa un peu. Il avait moins mal, mais ses côtes le faisaient toujours un peu souffrir. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

« -Eh, dit-il doucement.

-Eh, répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment tu te sens?

-Je crois que ça va. Plus de peur et de douleur que de mal réel, j'imagine. Tu sais ce qu'a dit l'infirmière?

-Oui, tu n'as pas grand chose, le rassura Trèfle, comme s'il était soulagé. Tu vas avoir quelques beaux bleus, mais rien de sérieux.

-Et toi? demanda Sam.

-Pareil, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas prit autant de coups que toi, tu sais, je suis arrivé tard. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il rapidement en baissant les yeux.

-De quoi, s'étonna Sam, tu m'as presque sauvé la vie ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps...

-Eh, souffla Sam, tout va bien. Je vais bien, assura-t-il.

-En plus, reprit le jeune homme sans l'écouter, j'ai dû faire cette stupide vidéo pour Brittany...

-Hein?

-Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient trop, et je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais les maitriser tout seul, expliqua-t-il, alors j'ai voulu envoyer un sms à quelqu'un pour qu'il ailler chercher un prof. Mais la seule personne que je pouvais appeler ici, c'est Brittany, et elle ne me répond jamais, sauf lorsque je lui envois une photo ou un truc du genre, comme ça elle comprend que c'est urgent. C'est pour cela que je filmais, il fallait absolument qu'on nous aide. »

Il se tut. Sam réfléchit un instant, puis avança le bras et posa sa main sur le genou de son ami.

« -Tu as bien fait. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, on y serait encore, et en bien plus mauvais état. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Trèfle le Leprechaun. »

Trèfle rougit un peu, puis tapota la main de Sam en disant que ce n'était rien.

« -Je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde aurait fait pareil, tu sais, répondit Sam un peu triste. Devant Rick, tout le monde se serait barré.

-Je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça, répondit Trèfle, outré. Et plus, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, l'œil malicieux, je te devais un vœu, non? »

Sam rit un peu, puis s'arrêta immédiatement. Décidément, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour ses côtes. Il surprit le regard inquiet de Trèfle et détourna les yeux, gêné, tandis que l'autre rougissait un peu plus. Puis Carole arriva.

* * *

Voix qui crie. « LAISSEZ-LE! ». Pas. Tranche. Le regard. Genoux. Main dans ses cheveux. Voix, à nouveau. « Sam, est-ce que ça va? ». Douleur. Main sur son épaule. Regard. Sourire. Il est mignon. Cracha. Volte-face. Redressement. Barrage. Voix comme un couteau. « C'est toi la copine de la pédale? ». Frustration. Barrage de l'autre. Pied. Réponse, voix trop douce. « Et alors? ». Plus rien. Coups. Et de nouveau. « C'est toi la copine de la pédale? ». Barrage. Regard. Voix douce. « Et alors? ». Rien. Coups. A nouveau. Couteau. « La copine. » Regard. Velours. « Et alors? ». Coups. « Et alors? ». « Copine ». Coups, coups. « Et alors? ». « Et alors? ». « Et alors? ».

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Depuis « l'incident » de la semaine dernière, comme l'avait appelé Figgins, il ne se sentait plus parfaitement en sécurité, et il lui était arrivé quelques fois déjà d'en faire des cauchemars. Mais il n'avait plus peur, plus vraiment. Désormais, quelque chose l'intriguait juste, quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait pas réussis à mettre le doigt avant ce soir.

Il s'en souvenait très clairement, à présent. Lorsqu'il était arrivé et que Rick lui avait craché dessus en le traitant de « copine de la pédale », Trèfle n'avait pas nié, ou rétorqué, ou quoi que ce soit pour indiquer que ce soit faux. Il s'était contenté de répondre « Et alors? » comme si c'était vrai, comme s'il sortait vraiment avec Sam, ce qui lui avait fallu la raclée de sa vie. Il n'avait rien essayé, il avait pleinement accepté l'insulte sans rien dire, ou bien juste un petit « Et alors? » de rien du tout, qui voulait juste dire qu'il ne voyait pas le problème.

Trèfle était amoureux de lui.

Sam alluma la lumière, tâtonnant dans le noir, puis la lumière se fit lorsqu'il trouva l'interrupteur. Trèfle était amoureux de lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne disait pas non, qu'il était toujours là pour lui, qu'il rougissait sans cesse, qu'il était venu chez lui, qu'il n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, qu'il l'avait appelé, qu'il l'avait choisi lui, qu'il lui accordait ses vœux et qu'il connaissait son nom. C'était juste, simplement cela : il était amoureux de lui.

Sam s'assit au bord du lit, les pieds hors de la couette, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec le jeune homme, c'était indéniable. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas désormais son meilleur ami? Celui sur qui il pouvait compter en toute situation? Celui qui l'avait sauvé une fois? Donc il avait de l'affection pour lui, c'était plus que certain. De là à dire qu'il en était amoureux...

Sam n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à tout cela. Quinn avait été une évidence, la plus jolie fille qu'il ait jamais vu, et il s'était fait marché dessus comme un idiot, parce que lui n'y connaissait rien en amour et ne savait pas que les sentiments étaient aussi versatiles. Santana, c'était plus pour passer le temps et tromper son monde, et il n'avait jamais été vraiment vraiment amoureux d'elle, même s'il était certain d'avoir vraiment énormément d'affection pour elle. Et puis Mercedes, la dernière en date, qu'il avait aimé, qu'il n'avait pas oublié et qui, elle aussi, l'avait bien rapidement remplacé, et qui n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances, malgré la ténacité du jeune homme. Et maintenant, il avait totalement laissé tombé, parce que cela faisait deux mois qu'il était revenu à McKinley et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours pleurer.

Mais sortir avec un garçon, Sam n'y avait jamais pensé. Il n'avait jamais réfléchis au fait qu'il lui faille un jour envisager cette possibilité, d'ailleurs. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec Trèfle, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Ils avaient les même goûts, en règle générale les mêmes envies et il aimait juste discuter avec lui. Lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de vivre loin de sa famille. Donc, pensa Sam qui sentait à nouveau la fatigue le gagner, il allait juste faire comme si de rien n'était, voilà tout.

Et sur cette sage pensée, Sam se recoucha tout à fait, et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

« -Ah! Je t'ai battu! »

Le jeune homme sauta en l'air et entama une sorte de danse la joie sur le lit de Sam, qui le regarda faire d'un air amusé. Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils jouaient à la Wii, et c'était la première victoire de Trèfle de toute la session.

« -Ne t'emballe pas, déclara enfin Sam au bout de trois minutes de jouissance, tu as gagné parce que j'ai bien voulu que tu gagne!

-C'est faux, bredouilla le jeune homme en baissant les bras, l'air déçu. »

Sam le fixa un instant, puis décida qu'il était trop mignon pour être triste, et reprit la parole.

« -D'accord, c'est faux : tu m'as battu. »

Même Sam n'aurait pu prévoir le cris de joie pure qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Heureusement que c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et non le soir comme cela arrivait parfois, sinon il aurait réveillé toute la maison.

Sur l'écran de télévision, le petit pingouin agitait la main en signe de victoire. Sam tapota quelques boutons de sa télécommande, et revint au menu initial, interrogeant Trèfle du regard. Ce dernier fit un petit signe de tête et Sam relança le jeu. Nouvelle partie. Devant eux, les deux pingouins sur des luges commencèrent à descendre la pente.

Comme s'il avait soudain une révélation, Trèfle agita la main et prit la parole, tout excité.

« -Tu sais que les pingouins sont gays? »

Sam faillit lâcher sa manette, mais se contrôla. Surpris par l'info incongrue que son ami lui donnait, il explosa de rire.

« -Quoi, reprit le jeune homme vexé, c'est totalement vrai. A cause du réchauffement climatique, les pingouins ont moins de temps pour bien apprendre les rituels de reproduction, et ils se trompent de partenaire.

-Ah oui, répondit finalement Sam, hilare. »

Il pensa furtivement à Blaine et Kurt, les imaginant dans de grands costumes de pingouins. L'image le fit rire un moment, avant qu'il se tourne enfin vers Trèfle, qui affichait un petit air renfrogné.

« -Allez, dit Sam en souriant, c'est plutôt drôle, non?

-Oui, approuva le jeune homme, mais je pensais que tu te moquais.

-Comment ça?

-Ben, je ne sais pas, mais tu es quand même quelqu'un de très croyant, non? Et je crois, ajouta-t-il très vite pour ne pas vexer Sam, que la religion chrétienne n'est pas très à l'aise avec ça. »

Sam réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« -Eh bien, dit-il prudemment, je ne sais pas trop pour l'Église en général, mais au Glee Club, on ne réfléchit pas comme ça. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas important pour nous, et ce n'est pas important pour moi, je crois. Et toi?

-Je pense, avança Trèfle d'une voix douce, que ça ne compte pas. Le sexe de la personne. Je crois que ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu ressens, peu importe si c'est pour une fille, ou un gars, ou qu'il soit de telle couleur ou de telle religion. Je pense que quand tu tombe amoureux, vraiment amoureux, alors ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu fais. »

Sam se retourna un fois de plus, regardant à la dérobée le jeune homme qui gardait les yeux sur l'écran, concentré. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire, et pourtant, ses paroles sonnaient comme un aveux aux oreilles de Sam. Un grand cris ramena le jeune homme sur terre.

« -Yes! »

Sam sourit. Trèfle avait encore gagné.

* * *

Trèfle le regardait dans les yeux, une lueur malsaine brillant au fond de ses pupilles. Il le fixait intensément, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers lui, ou en lui, Sam n'en était pas certain. Et il était nu, totalement nu.

En fait, constata Sam en baissant les yeux, lui aussi était nu. Mais il ne savait comment c'était arrivé. La seule chose dont il avait vraiment conscience en ce moment précis, c'était la main de Trèfle quelque part sur lui, et le contact qui le brulait. Ce n'était pas une brulure désagréable, plutôt une espèce de chaleur qui se diffusait autours de la zone que le jeune homme touchait. Mais où cela pouvait-il bien être?

Et puis, il y avait sa bouche aussi, quelque part aussi, et qui elle provoquait des sensations de froid intense qui le faisait frissonner. Il perdait peu à peu la conscience de lui-même, ne sachant pas où Trèfle pouvait bien être en train de le toucher, de le lécher, tout ce dont il se souvenait était le contact froid puis chaud, chaud puis froid.

Et cela le faisait sourire. Non, pas sourire. Un peu plus, mais il ne riait pas. C'était très sérieux. Soudain, il leva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme en face de lui. Les yeux de l'autre étaient si grave et si désireux que ce simple regard glaça et brula Sam à la fois. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous les courants de chaleur de plus en plus rapprochés qui balayaient son corps, et il tendit la main vers Trèfle.

« -Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelle? Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelle? Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelles? Comment tu t'appelle? ».

Pas de réponse.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il alluma la lumière en vitesse, baissa rapidement le bas de son pyjama et commença à se masturber précipitamment tandis que les images de son rêve s'évanouissaient peu à peu. Il sentait juste qu'il en avait besoin, et ne réfléchissait plus. La mouvement de sa main s'accéléra alors qu'il resserrait sa prise pour augmenter la sensation de friction. D'un coup, il s'arqua, ses hanches vibrantes et sa main tremblante sous le coup de l'orgasme qui déferlait.

Il resta un moment assit sur son lit, se leva, se lava les mains, remit son pyjama tombé à terre en un petit tas informe, se rassit, tira les couvertures à lui, et enfin, se calma.

« -Merde. »

Ce n'était pas le première rêve de ce genre qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas le premier rêve de ce genre qu'il faisait avec Trèfle. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait une envie violente de se toucher à la suite de son rêve. Cela durait maintenant depuis deux ou trois semaines, il ne se souvenait plus exactement, tout comme il était incapable de comprendre ce qui motivait ces rêves qui surgissaient intempestivement.

Sam réfléchit un instant. Était-ce vraiment gênant? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui le gênait dans le fait de faire ce genre de rêve à propos du jeune homme? Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait sans doute dit que le fait que son fantasme soit un homme était ce qui le gênait. Mais depuis la conversation qu'il avait eut avec son ami devant leur jeu vidéo, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir et de reconsidérer les choses. Et il avait finalement admis que Trèfle avait raison. Peut importait qui était la personne qu'on aimait, du moment qu'on l'aimait.

La problème actuel était plutôt que Sam n'était absolument par certain d'être amoureux du jeune homme. A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Et ce qui le dérangeait, c'était principalement cela : ses rêves ne portaient pas sur sa relation avec Trèfle. Il ne rêvait pas qu'il l'embrassait, ou qu'il sortait avec lui. Il rêvait qu'il couchait avec lui, parfois de manière extrêmement suggérée, mais c'était cela, juste cela.

« -Merde. »

Il savait très bien ce que le jeune homme ressentait à son égard. Et il ne pouvait pas juste se permettre de l'ignorer ainsi et de fantasmer sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se servir de lui ainsi. C'était juste méchant. Et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sam.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire, à présent. Que dirait-il à son ami? Il n'en avait aucune idée . « Salut, je n'arrête pas de rêver que je couche avec toi, ça te tente? » ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, curieusement. Depuis, il ne savait même pas s'il avait réellement envie que son rêve se réalise. La seule chose qu'il voulait, et qu'il était certain de vouloir, c'était que le jeune homme soit heureux, et qu'ils continuent de passer du temps ensemble. Et que Trèfle sourit.

Cette dernière pensée illumina le visage de Sam. En y repensant, il aimait bien que le jeune homme sourit. Il lui semblait authentique. Vrai. Sam était pratiquement certain qu'il ne mentait pas. Lorsqu'il était heureux ou triste, il ne le cachait jamais. Ses éclats de joie, comme devant la console ou lorsque Sam lui avait offert une glace la semaine précédente, avaient toujours parut sincères. Il ne faisait pas semblant de, et malgré le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom, Sam le trouvait plus vrai et réel que tous les autres. C'était certainement en cela, ajouté au fait qu'il soit capable de réaliser des vœux, que le garçon était magique.

Sam se redressa légèrement sur son lit. Il commençait à comprendre des choses, sentiments que ressentait Trèfle et qui le troublaient lui aussi. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Ce à quoi il rêvait ne le dérangeait plus, au bout de ces quelques semaines, mais il ne savait plus quelle position adopter face à cela. Il pouvait décider de tout ignorer, et attendre que les rêves cessent, mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette solution ne le satisfaisait pas entièrement.

Ou alors, Sam pouvait choisir de lui en parler, et cette fois risquer de blesser le jeune homme, ce qui signifiait en d'autres termes mettre en péril leur amitié. Il rit un peu devant le ridicule de l'expression. Sans exagérer la peur que ce choix suscitait en lui, elle dramatisait tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passa mal. Il allait aller voir Trèfle, lui dirait qu'il rêvait de lui et verrait ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire. Sans doute lui proposerait-il de sortir avec lui. Ou de coucher avec lui.

Sam se raidit. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne, même s'il s'était définitivement rendu en base deux avec Santana, et avait encore moins eut une expérience proche de sexuelle avec un garçon. Cela ne devait pas être bien différent. Mais ce n'était pas cette idée-ci qui lui déplaisait. Envisager le simple fait que Trèfle s'offre ainsi à lui alors même qu'il était amoureux de lui, sans faire attention à ses propres sentiments faisait feuler Sam, vibrant de rage, comme un chat en colère.

Il savait très bien que Trèfle en était capable. Pire, il se doutait qu'il le ferait si Sam le lui demandait, et cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait envie de Trèfle, mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Et puis, coucher avec quelqu'un sans rien ressentir pour lui, cela ne lui semblait pas normal. Au fond, il voulait simplement que le jeune homme soit heureux, et alors Sam savait qu'ainsi, lui aussi serait content.

Il sentit la fatigue le gagner de nouveau. Il ne devait pas être loin que trois heures du matin. Sam ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait, le lendemain, mais il était certain que devoir dormir avant que prendre une quelconque décision. Il se recoucha, agité, et ne réussit pas à s'endormir tout de suite, malgré les bâillements répétés.

* * *

« -Eh! »

Sam se releva, pour tomber nez à nez avec Trèfle. Il rougit immédiatement, son rêve de la veille lui revenant dans un flot d'images, comme toujours le lendemain suivant ce genre de fantasmes nocturnes. Sauf que d'habitude, Sam s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à parler au jeune homme avant d'avoir dissipé son trouble. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas le choix.

« -Salut, répondit-il dans un souffle, tentant d'oublier les images qui déferlaient.

-Ça va? demanda le jeune homme l'air inquiet. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es tout rouge.

-Ne t'en fais pas, bafouilla Sam en plongeant dans les profondeurs de son casier.

-Bon, on va chez toi, alors? »

Sam faillit s'étrangler, et devint encore plus rouge, si cela était possible. Puis il se souvint que c'était jeudi, qu'il était quatre heure, et que lui et Trèfle avaient comme d'habitude rendez-vous pour leur tournoi hebdomadaire de combat de pingouins sur Wii. Rien de tendancieux dans la question de son ami, donc, et Sam s'en voulut de s'être emballé et maudit son esprit pervers. Il déglutit et tenta un sourire, la rougeur s'acharnant à vouloir rester sur ses pommettes, et acquiesça doucement avant de se diriger dans un mot vers le parking en compagnie de Trèfle.

« -Sam, dit ce dernier alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du lycée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien, répondit Sam le plus naturellement possible. »

Peine perdue.

« -Comment ça, rien? Tu crois sérieusement que le ne le vois pas? Si tu ne voulais pas me voir aujourd'hui, dit-il, sa voix se brisant un peu, tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Ce n'est pas ça, s'écria Sam en sentant à nouveau le chat feuler dans sa poitrine. Je t'expliquerai à la maison, ajouta-t-il avant que l'autre ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. »

Le trajet fut trop court à son goût. Il vit bientôt a maison Hummel se profiler dans la rue, et dû faire une effort pour ne pas faire demi-tour et ramener Trèfle chez Brittany. Comme chaque jeudi, il pria un peu, espérant que personne ne soit à la maison, et comme chaque jeudi, ce fut le cas. Kurt avait cours, Finn travaillait avec Burt et c'était la journée de travail de Carole. C'était pourquoi Sam proposait toujours à Trèfle de venir le jeudi, sachant que _normalement_ il ne devait y avoir personne à la maison.

Il montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la chambre, et Sam lança la console avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il désigna ce dernier à Trèfle, qui s'assit sur le bord, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun fauteuil ou chaise dans la pièce (Finn avait encore oublié de lui rapporter sa chaise de bureau. Encore.). Sam ferma les yeux, tandis qu'une petite musique entêtante sortait de la console, soulignant le ridicule de la situation, ce qui fit rire les deux amis.

« -Je peux te poser une question, dit enfin Sam, couvrant ainsi la musique.

-Hum.

-Comment fais-tu pour savoir quand j'ai besoin de toi? A chaque fois que j'ai fais un vœu, expliqua Sam, tu es arrivé d'un coups, sans que je sache comment, et je ne suis pas loin de croire que tu peux lire dans les pensée et que tu es vraiment magique, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

-C'est uniquement du hasard, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. La première fois, je passas dans le couloir pour saluer Birttany, et j'ai vu que tu avais l'air seul, et Britt' m'a expliqué pour la sortie en couple et tout et tout... Et pour le second, j'étais dans les toilettes quand j'ai entendu la brute du hockey débarquer et hurlant à ses potes qu'il avait trouvé un blond endormis dans les vestiaires, alors je suis venu voir, sans savoir que c'était toi. »

Il se tut. Sam réfléchit un moment en silence, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était le hasard. Mais bon, le hasard était tout de même un peu magique, apparemment.

Sam était étalé en travers du lit, les jambes dans le vide. Il voyait le dos de Trèfle. Il pouvait presque le toucher du bout des doigts, constata-t-il en tendant la main vers lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'il avait envie de pleurer, ce qui n'était pas chose courante. Autours, la musique continuait, ennuyante et agaçante. Trèfle se leva d'un bond, éteignit la console et revint s'assoir suis le lit, et tailleurs, cette fois-ci tourné vers Sam.

« -Bon, alors, dit-il vivement, explique-moi, maintenant : qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien? »

Sam soupira et se redressa. Il se tut un instant, provoquant l'impatience de Trèfle, qui se leva et commença à marcher dans la chambre, de long en large.

« -Écoute, dit enfin Sam en provoquant ainsi l'arrêt de son ami qui resta cependant debout, je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais te dire. Hier, reprit-il après un temps de pause, j'ai fais un rêve qui m'a réveillé au milieu de la nuit. J'ai rêvé de toi. Et ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux tandis qu'il rougissait, tu n'étais pas très habillé. »

Il se tut définitivement. Ce fut au tour de Trèfle de rougir violemment et de fixer ses chaussures.

« -Je ne savais pas, dit-il alors d'un voix plus aigüe, que tu pensais à moi de cette façon. Que veux-tu faire? demanda-t-il après une petite minute de silence. »

Sam se taisait toujours. C'était la question à laquelle il n'avait su répondre la veille, et à laquelle il ne se sentait toujours pas capable de répondre. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et son cœur manqua un battement.

Trèfle était toujours debout, les joues d'un rouge soutenu et les yeux baissés, tandis que ses mains tremblantes détachaient un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qui glissa finalement à terre. Il dénoua ses lacets et ôta ses chaussettes, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le sol, ignorant Sa le plus longtemps qu'il pu. Enfin, ne portant plus que son jean, il se hissa à nouveau sur le lit et s'assit en face de Sam, la tête tournées, les yeux rivés sur l'ourlet de son pantalon, les doigts de sa main gauche tapotant nerveusement son coude.

« -Il te reste toujours un vœu... »

Même sa voix avait rougit.

Sam s'approcha de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et était distrait dans ses réflexions pas les souvenirs érotiques de son fantasmes qui désormais revenaient plus brutalement qu'auparavant. En tous les cas, Trèfle était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Plus fin, plus nerveux, les muscles doux, et les articulations et os plus marqués sous la peau. Il se pencha maladroitement, manquant de tomber, et posa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier, surpris, leva les yeux et tourna la tête vers Sam. Ils se regardèrent un instant, beaucoup trop proches.

Sam ne se souvenait plus si c'était lui ou l'autre qui s'était approché le premier, et lequel d'entre eux s'était jeté sur l'autre pour l'embrasser, et il s'en fichait. Il sentait juste les lèvres empressées de Trèfle contre les siennes, et grogna de satisfaction. Il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains, mais elle paraissaient mues d'une volonté propre et se baladaient doucement dans le dos du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner lorsqu'elles venaient à caresser ses hanches et ses flancs. Sam sentit la langue chaude du jeune homme effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, et il gémit doucement en entrouvrant la bouche. Le baiser devint alors enfiévré, et les mains de Sam se firent plus pressantes. Trèfle rompit le baiser et cala sa bouche dans le cou de Sam, suçotant la peau fine de cet endroit. Sam soupira et prononça doucement son surnom.

Ce dernier se redressa un peu, les yeux humides, et regarda Sam d'un air si triste qu'il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sam en s'affolant. Oh, je suis désolé, désolée, je ne voulais te forcer à rien, excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il dans un flot incompréhensible de paroles.

«-Ce n'est pas ça, répondit le jeune homme tout bas. Tu ne connais même pas mon prénom... »

C'était vrai. D'un coup, Sam vu très bien ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce baiser avait tout clarifié, et il en était heureux. Dans son esprit, il changea un fois de plus la catégorie du jeune homme, et il atterrit dans une case très spéciale. « Petit ami ».

« -Eh bien, c'est cela, mon vœu. Je voudrai enfin savoir ton prénom. Et je voudrai aussi te demander, dit-il plus prudemment en fixant soudain ses genoux, d'envisager de sortir avec moi. »

Lui comme Trèfle savaient ce que cela signifiait. Et le sourire qui vint éclairer les visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux sur Sam persuada ce dernier qu'il avait fait le bon vœu, et qu'il était vraiment, vraiment amoureux de...

« -Rory, le coupa l'autre dans ses réflexions. Je m'appelle Rory.

-Enchanté, répondit Sam avant de l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. »

* * *

« -Rory, Rory, cria Sam en agitant la main vers le jeune homme. »

Depuis deux mois qu'il connaissait son prénom, il n'avait de cesse de l'utiliser à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« -Calme-toi, dit le jeune homme en arrivant à sa hauteur, tout le monde te regarde.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Sam avec un grand sourire. »

Rory rougit un peu, et pressa un fois la main de l'autre avant de la lâcher. On était jeudi. Et cet après-midi, il y avait combat de pingouins. Sam, cette fois, se retint de conduire au dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : arriver le plus vite possible chez les Hummel. Car alors, il pourrait enfin embrasser Rory pour la première fois de la journée.

Il se jeta presque sur le jeune homme une fois la porte d'entrée fermée, manquant de le faire tomber à terre. Enfin, il sentait ses lèvres sous les siennes et cette pression brûlante, et sous sa main la peau douce de la joue de Rory, et quelque part cette odeur qui émanait probablement de ses cheveux et de sa peau et surtout ses cils qui papillonnaient et dont le mouvement désordonné provoquait à Sam de petites chatouilles. Il se sentit mieux, d'un seul coup, comme si, à quatre heure de l'après-midi, la journée venait enfin de commencer correctement.

« -Il faut définitivement qu'on trouve un moyen de faire cela au lycée, souffla-t-il doucement à la fin du baiser.

-Hum. »

Rory ne semblait pas vraiment en état de répondre, comme si le contact prolongé de leurs lèvres avait envoyé le jeune homme ailleurs.

« -A quoi tu pense? demanda Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Au sexe, répondit le jeune homme, toujours déconnecté. »

Sam ne dit rien de plus, surpris que son petit ami soit si franc à propos de cela alors qu'il tentait le plus souvent d'éviter le sujet au maximum, et se retenant surtout de parler de la scène ayant eut lieu deux mois plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il sembla soudain réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, et rougit instantanément.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! s'écria-t-il d'un coup en se détachant de l'étreinte de Sam.

-C'est plutôt excitant, à vrai dire, répondit Sam doucement, tentant de le calmer. »

Il rougit à nouveau.

« -Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-il enfin. Je me disais juste que nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce qui avait failli se produire, ce jour-là. »

C'était vrai. Ils s'étaient embrassés, puis Rory avait remis sa chemise en silence, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ils avaient joués aux courses de pingouins, chose qu'ils auraient dû le faire depuis leur arrivée. C'était tout, et ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet après-midi, et en tout cas, certainement pas du fait qu'il auraient pu coucher ensemble ce jour-ci.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu crois, dit Rory en baissant les yeux, que je suis prêt à coucher avec n'importe qui.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! répondit vivement Sam. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas...

-Ce que je voulais dire, le coupa Rory en rougissant de plus belle mais soutenant son regard, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'était toi. »

Sam s'immobilisa. Avait-il bien entendu? C'était comme un aveux, ce que Rory venait de lui dire, et cela signifiait beaucoup. Il ne savait quoi répondre, ce qu'il fallait répondre, s'il fallait répondre. Si, tout de même, il devait dire quelque chose, il en était conscient. C'était la première fois, en deux mois, que Rory lui disait qu'il disait qu'il l'aimait, et Sam se rendait compte que, même révélé de façon aussi détournée, cela lui plaisait. Cela lui procurait une sensation de chaleur. Il était heureux, simplement.

« -Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il doucement. »

Rory sembla surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Il sourit timidement, et se rapprocha un peu plus, se serrant dans les bras de Sam. Pendant un moment, il restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, s'immergeant dans un silence confortable qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et que seules leurs respirations venaient troubler.

Ils n'avaient plus vraiment envie de jouer aux pingouins, à présent.

« -Tu veux monter? demanda finalement Sam.

-Uniquement si c'est pour s'allonger ensemble, répondit Rory, la tête nichée au creux de son cou. »

Le souffle du jeune homme était chaud. Il montèrent les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre, et se couchèrent sur le flanc, Sam prenant doucement son cadet dans ses bras, une main sur son ventre, son nez non-loin de ses cheveux. Il faillit s'endormir tandis que sa main effleurait doucement le bras nu de Rory, qui frissonna. Le tremblement, ajouté à un gémissement étouffé qui suivit une autre caresse sur le bras, sortirent Sam de sa torpeur.

Il continua son manège, passant le bout de ses doigts sur le bras, le cou, le ventre dénudé du jeune homme et ôta doucement le tee-shirt qui couvrait les épaules du jeune homme afin d'accéder au dos de Rory, qui frémit une nouvelle fois, se redressa d'un coup, enleva totalement son haut et reprit sa position sans mot, comme s'il intimait à Sam l'ordre muet de continuer. Ce dernier rit un peu.

« -C'est agréable? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

-Hum, répondit Rory sur le même ton, c'est comme de petites étincelles qui descendent jusqu'à mes reins. »

Sam ne voyait pas son visage, mais il pensa qu'il avait rougit. Lui, en tout cas, avait rougit. Rory s'allongea sur le ventre, laissant à Sam un accès total à son dos. Il avait plusieurs tâches de rousseur sur les épaules, brunies par le soleil. Sam ne pouvait s'en détacher, passant et repassant ses doigts dessus. Il se pencha un peu, et embrassa les petites tâches de son, les léchant ensuite doucement du bout de la langue, tirant ainsi un gémissement prononcé au jeune homme.

Sam s'assit sur lui et commença sans un mot à lui embrasser tout le dos, traçant des sillons de sa langue, mordillant ses hanches. Il sentait Rory onduler sous lui, ses hanches se soulevant à intervalle régulier, et sentit que lui-même se durcissait. Il lécha doucement les creux que formaient les reins du jeune homme et se redressa pour le mordre le cou.

« -Ah! »

Rory se retourna et fixa Sam dont les cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, avant de l'embrasser avec empressement, soudant leurs deux bouches et mêlant leurs deux souffles. Sam sentait les main de Rory partout sur lui, et beaucoup dans son cou et son dos, sous son tee-shirt. Il rompit le contact, se redressant sur les coudes, et regarda Rory dans les yeux, une main sur sa joue.

« -Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda faiblement le jeune homme.

-Je te regarde, répondit Sam, la voix un peu rauque. Et je te trouve beau. »

Tous deux se turent un instant.

« -Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de te regarder. Je te trouve tellement magnifique, reprit enfin Sam tandis que ses yeux se promenaient partout sur Rory. Je voudrai pouvoir tout voir, tout absorber juste pour pouvoir m'en souvenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Tu es _si_ beau. »

Rory ne répondit pas, mais souleva un peu les hanches tandis que ses mains jouaient avec le bouton de son pantalon. Il l'enleva, ôtant du même coup ses chaussettes. Il n'avait jamais été torse nu devant Sam autre part qu'à la piscine, ne s'était jamais montré en caleçon et certainement jamais nu. Il respira un grand coup, essaya de se soustraire au sentiment de gêne qui le gagnait peu à peu. Sam ne disait rien. Sam ne le forçait à rien, mais Rory avait envie. Parce que Sam le voyait comme il était, et même ainsi, il le trouvait beau. Rory enleva son dernier vêtement, totalement nu, allongé sur le lit sous les yeux de Sam.

Sam ne dit rien. Il détaillait chaque partie du corps de Rory qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et revenait sur celles qu'il commençait à connaître. Ses pieds, ses mains aux doigts fins et ses ongles qu'il ne rongeait plus, les clavicules qui saillaient sous la peau et les muscles doux, son torse plat et ses courbes plus arrondies que la moyennes des garçons mais moins que celles d'une fille, les os secs et dur de ses hanches qui contrastaient avec son ventre tendre et fin, ses jambes nerveuses et ses fesses peu rebondies mais hautes, et son sexe qui Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder encore et encore tant il lui semblait à la fois familier et différent du sien.

« -Sam, appela doucement Rory en voyant les yeux du jeune homme le balayer, Sam, est-ce que moi aussi, je pourrai aussi avoir droit à un souhait?

-Tout ce que tu veux, souffla Sam en l'embrassant rapidement.

-Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller? »

Sam ne répondit pas, mais tendit sa main au jeune homme, l'aidant à s'assoir sur le lit, et se mit en face de lui sans rien dire, posant la main de Rory sur l'encolure de sa veste, comme pour l'inciter à l'enlever, et attendit. Rory l'embrassa doucement, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, tirant sur son tee-shirt pour découvrir de nouvelle parcelles de peau, puis lui ôta sa veste de sport, embrassa à nouveau ses bras désormais nus, souleva le bas du tee-shirt bleu de Sam pour lui mordiller la peau du ventre et lui enleva totalement. Rory posa sa main sur le torse à nu de Sam, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, puis le poussa en arrière et s'allongea sur lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, les main de Sam courraient dans son dos tandis que sa langue caressait celle de l'autre.

« -Moi, dit Rory en se redressant un peu, c'est toi que je trouve vraiment beau. »

Sam sourit. Rory embrassa son cou, son torse, traçant des sillons alternatifs de baisers et de petites touches de langue sur la poitrine, puis le ventre, et enfin le haut des hanches du jeune homme qui dépassaient de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta un instant, défit les boutons du pantalons de Sam et tira à lui le jean et le caleçon du jeune homme, désormais nu, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser doucement autours des hanches et sur le haut des cuisses, lui l'intérieur, oubliant délibérément le sexe tendu du jeune homme.

Sam agrippa son bras et Rory sourit en entremêlant leurs doigts un instant, avant que la sienne ne quitte la main de Sam et se pose timidement, alors qu'il embrassait le ventre et les flancs de l'autre, sur son sexe. Sa main semblait hésitante, et ses mouvements étaient malhabiles, peu appuyés, évasifs mais lorsque Sam roula des hanches pour la première fois et que ses lèvres laissèrent passer un gémissement, Rory devint plus entreprenant, frottant plus fort en prenant toute la longueur dans le creux de sa paume, passant et repassant son pouce sur la partie haute, plus sensible, provoquant ainsi un frisson à Sam.

Cette réaction fit sourire Rory, qui ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois satisfait et fier d'en être la cause. Sam se redressa d'un bon, et s'assit en tailleur, forçant Rory à faire de même. Puis, il passa sa main sur le sexe du jeune homme, entamant lui aussi un va et vient qui fit gémir le jeune irlandais. Il serra la main plus fort et tenta de continuer à toucher Sam, mais ce qu'il sentait pour la première fois, cette sensation nouvelle mêlant un plaisir connu à une présence étrangère, et surtout les doigts de Sam qui passaient et repassaient, lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de ce qu'il faisait.

« -Rory, souffla doucement Sam d'une voix rauque, allonge-toi.

-M-Mais, je... Je... Je vais venir si tu continues, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant, essoufflé.

-C'est exactement pour ça que je le fait, dit Sam en le poussant en arrière. »

Rory se sentit tomber un peu et heurta la couette dans un bruit mou. Il sentait toujours Sam partout sur lui et encore plus ses doigts qui touchaient, passaient, caressaient son érection, et les étincelles dans ses reins, de plus en plus forte. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de gémir et soupirer et faisait son possible pour ne pas ressembler à ces jeunes vierges qu'il avait vu dans certains films et qui criaient sans discontinuer mais en sentant le dernier mouvement du poignet de Sam, plus rapide, il ne pu se retenir.

« -Ah! Sam, Sam, appela-t-il doucement, plus fort, s'il te plait... »

La réaction de Sam fut immédiate, et Rory ne pu retenir un nouveau cri tandis que ses hanches se soulevaient d'un coup, forçant le jeune homme blond à adapter les mouvements de sa main au rythme des ondulations.

« -AH! »

Rory baissa les yeux d'un coup, pour ensuite fixer tout aussi rapidement le plafond, plus rouge que jamais. Sam ne lui avait rien dit, et avait léché son sexe d'un coup, et était désormais en train de répéter l'opération de multiples fois, ravit de la réaction de Rory qui ondulait et gémissait plus fort qu'avant. Lorsque Sam fit coulisser pour la première fois le sexe de Rory dans la bouche, tentant de le prendre entièrement, les mains du jeune homme virent agripper, l'une les cheveux blonds, l'autre les draps et Rory gémit encore, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger mais sentant qu'il avait encore plus envie de jouer des hanches qu'avant.

« -Sam, je vais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, sentant dans son bas-ventre cette espèce de sensation étrange, sorte de frissons et chatouillis mêlés qui lui fit perdre le contrôle et il se sentit partir cependant que Sam lui donnait un dernier coup de poignet, le masturbant encore plus rapidement qu'avant. Le sperme gicla sur le torse de Sam et les jambes de Rory alors que ce dernier se recroquevillait sur lui-même, un peu gêné.

Sam rit doucement et s'assit un nouvelle fois, le dos contre le montant du lit. Il ne compris pas comme Rory réussit à lui fondre dessus à une telle vitesse, mais avant d'avoir eut le temps de le réaliser, le jeune irlandais l'embrassait avec passion, se fichant des leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient parfois ou de leurs langues qui manquaient de souplesse et se remit à toucher Sam avec un nouvelle vigueur, ce qui arrachait au jeune homme de petits gémissements qui ponctuaient leurs baisers. Rory rompit soudainement le contact et recula un peu la tête sans cesser d'accentuer la pression de sa main sur le sexe de Sam.

« -Plus vite, s'il te plait... »

Il s'exécuta. Sam tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Rory se recula et le poussa un peu, le forçant à s'adosser au mur.

« -Je veux te voir, dit Rory en haletant en guise de justification. »

Sam était juste beau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille après que Rory les lui ait dérangés quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvraient et se fermaient, sombres et désireux, il avait les pommettes rouges et un souffle chaud sortait de sa bouche cerise entrouverte. Rory ne l'avait jamais vu plus beau, et il savait qu'il en était la cause, et le regard de Sam sur lui, si plein d'envie et de plaisir ne faisait que le rendre incroyablement heureux.

Sam ne mit plus longtemps à jouir, et Rory se délecta de son visage, si expressif en cet instant tandis qu'il gémissait un peu plus fort, agrippant le bras du jeune homme le plus fort qu'il pu, serrant à faire mal à Rory qui n'arrêta de le caresser que lorsqu'il fut certain que Sam était venu entièrement et qu'il sentit sa main coller. Sam le regarda un moment, l'air heureux, et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de Rory.

« -Ca va? demanda Rory doucement.

-Je suis juste très très content, répondit Sam en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras et le forçant à s'allonger avec lui. Je t'aime vraiment.

-Hum. Je t'aime aussi, répondit Rory en souriant. Et si j'étais vraiment un léprechaun, je souhaiterai que tout ça ne cesse jamais.

-Accordé, dit Sam en souriant et en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Rory avant se s'endormir. »

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
